The Return
by DisgruntledMedic
Summary: Dipper and Mabel return to Gravity Falls. But an old enemy will come back to complete his mission. A new friend is found, but is he really who he seems. This is my first attempt at a fanfic so constructive criticism would be great. This is an AU (if thats the right thing to say) and i do not own Gravity Falls (yet).
1. Back to the Falls

It was the next summer. Mabel and Dipper had begged their parents so that they could go back to Gravity Falls. Their parents were fine with their request but at the same time confused, as what child would want to stay in a remote town all summer. But here they were, back at the mystery shack. They already made their greetings with Soos, Wendy and their Grunkle Stan, who decided to take a break from the Stan 'O' War II, sadly Ford was too busy conducting research in the Antarctic circle. They were happy and ready to begin their mystery filled summer.

His body hurt, everything hurt. His vision was blurry but slowly restored itself from the darkness it once resided in. He remembered now, his failure, his ridicule, his banishment. He stood up and took a few shaky steps, to his surprise he didn't fail miserably. he looked at his body to see his form remained pure, relief was bestowed upon him as he hadn't become one of them, maybe the King had mercy on him. he followed his plan and made his way back to Gravity Falls.

Dipper kept true to his natural habits and awoke at 5:00 am. He crept past Mabel and went down to the lounge room, he was going to watch some TV to relax before starting the day. To his surprise he met Soos, who was sitting on the couch. alerted to his presence, he said to dipper "Hey dude bro, why are you up so early".  
Dipper answered with "Well since its a Sunday i might as well catch up on some TV. But anyway, why are you up?"  
Soos continued by saying "I've finished my errands for the day dude, can i watch TV with you?" Dipper agreed, and he sat down on the couch. They started flicking through the channels, but in the midst of the switching colours, one caught both of their attention.

He had been traversing the foliage for hours now, his odd shape made even passing the sparsest foliage a challenge. The sun was only now cracking over the surrounding hills, this trip gave him time to think, and plot his new plan. He remembered being defeated by a cohort of children and old men, his plan was only inches from completion when the daft Stanley burned him to nothing. He was returned back to the 4th dimension where the King sentenced him to banishment, he remembered that the King was a good friend but even being royalty, he couldn't stop his fate. At least he gave him a second chance to complete his mission, at least he let him keep his body and only temporarily drained his powers, at least he let him call in a friend to help. The stakes had never been higher for him before, as if he failed he would lose the name of Bill Cipher.

Soos and Dipper changed the channel back to the advertisement. The advertisement promoted a gaming tournament in the high school gym, it would begin at 3:00 in the afternoon, but the best bit is that the winning team wins a golden trophy as well as a one-off copy of "Drawl of Shooting". Soos immediately perked up, Dipper looked at him and asked "Do you wanna go?" Soos nodded and dipper went up to wake up the others. Within an hour the four went out to the high school, Mabel only went to hang with Dipper while Grunkle Stan was tricked with a "Money prize", and Wendy couldn't make it due to family matter.

Bill trailed down a hiking track until he saw a saying stating "Welcome to Gravity Falls. Nothing to here folks". Bill resented the town, the townsfolk, the Pines, But now he had to test a theory. He moved one foot near the edge of the border of the town, he shifted his foot closer until. "Viola!" Bill shouted, Bill thought to himself "with the magic barrier out of the way, next time the rift is broken there will be no stopping me!". He suddenly realised that he had been talking aloud, and a squirrel was curiously watching him. It tilted it's head sideways, Bill snapped "Scram! Foul fur bag". Now all he had too do was meet his Friend.

The gym was sparsely packed, the crowd varied from children to men with stereotypically large glasses and skin deprived skin. Mabel was disappointed as she would never find a summer romance here, Dipper sensed this and reassured her by saying "It's only the beginning of summer, anyway whats wrong with this batch", he added sarcastically. Mabel smiled. Grunkle Stan exclaimed "Being around all these nerds, it hurts my head". suddenly Toby Determined showed up and said to Stan "Do you want to play Craftmine with us". Stan screamed "Stay back you basement dweller, the power of Stan repels you!" Grunkle Stan pulled out his cane and started fending of Toby Determined and his hordes of Craftminers "Kids tell me when you get the money, i'm gonna hold up in the car". And like that Grunkle Stan was gone, Soos shrugged and left for the arcade machines placed in the back corner of the gym. Dipper's eyes were drawn to a large stage in the center of the room, it was lined with two desks on either side, each desk with four computers on them. Dipper collected Mabel, who was chanting behind Soos, and Soos who was versing the final boss in Morio. Although with much protest Soos decided to finish his game and tag along. On the way to the stage Mabel asked Dipper "Is Sev'ral Timez playing here Bro-Bro?" Dipper replied grouchily "No, Mabel this is the 14th and FINAL time i will tell you. This is not a concert, it is a gaming tournament". Mabel was disappointed but fell behind and started joking around with Soos. Dipper approached a man wearing a black t-shirt with the word "SECURITY" printed on it in white ink, he had a scar across his face which unnerved Dipper even further. Dipper questioned the man with "What is this stage here for?" Dipper tried to sound as casual as possible.  
The man Gruffly said "Sev'ral Timez is playing here." Mabel jumped up and held back a choked scream. the man swiftly inturrupted "No, fool the game tournament is taking place here." Mabel's held back scream slowly deflated. The man added "Now are you here to sign up, or do you want to pick dandelions in the paddock?"  
Mabel and Soos slowly said "ooooooooooh dandelions" in unison.  
Dipper Bitterly said "Ok how do we sign up to play?"  
The man said "You and three other people have to sign up here." The man presented a white slip with 4 blank boxes.  
Dipper confidently signed his name and handed the sheet to Soos and Mabel, both of which signed the sheet and handed it back forward. Dipper proudly handed the sheet back without checking. Suddenly the man said "Yo fool, i said you and THREE other people need to sign. Also since when does a unicorn count as a signature, albeit it's a good unicorn for such a small amount of-."  
"What if we don't have a fourth friend?' Dipper said cutting of the man.  
The man plainly said "No Friends. No Play."  
In sync the group gasped. Dipper pleaded "Please dude it our friend's life goal to win that trophy."  
The man repeated "No Friends. No Play."  
Dippers mind was racing trying to think of someone to fill the fourth spot, but no one could. Suddenly as if planned by mythic forces a hand extended in front of Dipper. The boy looked at the figure to see a kid his age, with curly brown hair and hazel eyes. The boy greeted himself with "Hi there i'm Luc, trust me its french. Don't worry about introducing yourself i know you all already, Mabel, Soos, Dipper. I know everything about you, well the important stuff anyway. It seems that you guys are in a bit of a pickle mind if i join your team?" Dipper glanced sideways at his twin who was entranced in his good looks. Dipper thought to himself "oh boy another failed summer romance." But Dipper went back to reality and processed the new character, he made a decision "Sure welcome to the team."  
Luc rejoiced "Thanks Dude." He signed the waver quickly as the group walked to the waiting area. "Not much patience." he thought to himself.  
As he left the Man said to himself "That kids either a stalker or an extra-dimensional being of unbridled power, either way their all fools."

Bill camped near the shrubbery around the Mystery Shack, the S still lied on the ground. Bill was to lay low until his friend rendezvoused with him. Bill tried to entertain himself by entering the minds of the nearby townsfolk but he remembered losing his powers. In the corner of his eye he saw a short and pudgy meat sack sneaking around the shack, Bill thought the figure was a gnome, until he saw the hair. Bill upon realisation shouted at Gideon "Hey Gideon, thought you gave up trying to cheat Shooting Star's heart."  
Gideon fell to the ground trying to comprehend Bill walking over to him. Gideon stammered "I-It can't be, You'r DEAD." Bill erupted into maniacal laughter as his hands went alight with blue flames, which sadly was his only current ability. Gideon fell for the trick and ran away screaming, Bill laughed, well now he's entertained.


	2. A new friend

**I've finally found out how to leave author notes (i think so). This chapter will focus on the game tournament Also i don't own Gravity falls. Sorry if this chapter is just a long wall of text. But i needed to fully explain it all at once if that makes sense. Also sorry for no Bill and the cliffhanger.**

 **-CipH3r**

 **...**

 **Luc sat down with the rest of the team, they seated next to the stadium. Dipper questioned Luc with "So how do you know so much about us anyway?"  
Luc answered with "Well to me you guys are heroes, you saved the world." Dipper felt flattered upon hearing his admiration. "Also i have been noticing a lot of weird anomalies in the town, which every else doesn't care about except for you guys. I would love to help you and your mysteries." Dipper was awe inspired as he thought he just found his first friend (apart from relatives and shack workers). Dipper thought "this is perfect. He likes mysteries, thinks i'm a hero, sounds smart and he isn't a paranormal entity."  
Before Dipper could deliver his next line Soos butted in and asked "Are you good at video games, also pop quiz what is Commander Lambshank's best quote? Who is the best fighter of all time? And Do i look like Shooty-Mc-Bang-Bang from Drawl of Shooting?"  
Luc swiftly replied "My skills in video games are out of this dimension, Literally! Commander Lambshank's best quote is "*Gruff voice* With great power, comes great rehamibility." Rumble Mcskirmish could defeat anyone a million times over. Also i personally first thought that you were the real life incarnate of Shooty-Mc-Bang-Bang."  
Soos simply said "Hey this dude's pretty cool."  
Mabel attempted to ask nonchalantly "Do you like Sev'Ral Timez, Unicorns, Glitter. Do you like me." the resulting mess came out incredibly fast, so fast in fact that Dipper only heard half of it. Luc, however looked unfazed and just said "I like anything you like." Mabel nearly fainted and couldn't stop giggling. Dipper suddenly realised the grim truth. There was only one Luc, and three of them. Dipper, Mabel and partially Soos, stared each over down. Luc comfortably sat and read the countless poster dotted around the hall. Dipper was about to reveal an embarrassing secret about Mabel, And Mabel was about to too. Suddenly a loudspeaker waking into life delayed the feud. A well dressed man informed the crowd that the game tournament is starting. The four watched as the first two teams went up, one team wore matching overalls while the other wore normal clothes. Dipper watched as the "professional" (as Luc said) team claimed victory, it was a landslide victory. Dipper and Soos felt a pang of nerve, as they would have to verse that team sooner or later. The next round their team was up, they versed a group of random people. As soon as the round started Dipper saw his character standing in a laser-skirmish-esque environment, Dipper watched as Soos and Luc sprinted down the field and into the fight. Mabel was trying to pick a virtual rose, while Dipper was trying to learn the controls. The team watched as large numbers indicating the remaining enemies rapidly ticked down. it was 4v1, Dipper took the opportunity to find out who his laser worked. He aimed a a distant wall, suddenly a glowing red person moved into his line of sight. Dipper panicked, clicking the mouse. A blue laser pierced through the air and hit the person they vanished. Dipper looked to his right to see Luc giving a thumbs up, that gesture said "good shot." The rest of the rounds followed the same routine, Dipper would get the occasional KO. Mabel would practise he flirting in a shiny bit of land. While Soos and Luc showed tactical prowess, by ambushing, trapping and taking out the enemies with ease. Dipper knew that Luc was somehow holding back, not wanting to leave Soos in the dust. They won the game and returned to their seat, as the losers joined the increasingly large crowd. The team versed only a few more teams (all of which followed the same fate as the first team). Before they knew it, it was the finals. Dipper strode up full of confidence. Only to have it ripped out after he saw who they were versing, the professionals. Mabel was oblivious to the team they were versing. While Luc, as usual showed no fear, and Soos just did whatever Luc did. Dipper had 128 knots in his stomach, he thought he was going to vomit. As soon as the round began, all hell broke loose. Mabel who usually just kept out of the way admiring Luc's every move, immediately got zapped by the enemy lasers. Dipper hid in a corner but was found and humiliatingly killed. Soos survived the second longest, as he got shot by a distant sniper. Finally Luc put up a good fight taking down their first wave, But succumbed as taking out an entire team with only one person was a seemingly impossible task. The succeeding rounds followed the same rhetoric, and it was until the score was 0:9 that the enemy team said their first taunt. A scrawny kid shouted to Mabel and Dipper "Hey next game maybe not hide in a corner and cry or cling onto your BOYFRIEND so much." The kid next to him shouted "Yeah LOSERS!" They all laughed in their geeky ways. Mabel started sob while Dipper felt humiliated in front of his new friend. Dipper ushered Mabel off stage, Soos started to get up to go to. Luc pleaded "Wait why are you leaving."  
Soos said "We have no chance of winning, dude. Just give up."  
Luc quickly said "What about one more round, we cant forfeit. How about we make a deal. If we lose, i will give you my Rumble Mcskirmish figurine. But if we win, you can help me with a little project of mine." Dipper heard the last sentence. It sounded familiar, as if someone last summer said those kind of things. He stopped thinking about it call it off as a weird hunch. Soos replied "Wait! you have one of the only ten figurines." Luc nodded. Soos continued "Well count me in." The duo sat back down. Dipper decided to stay out and comfort Mabel, Dipper swore that he saw a pure determination in Luc's eyes. The next round began, the enemy team dissed the duo as they were outnumbered. But then in the blink of an eye, their smirks were gone. The big screen said "Round won-Blue team." The enemy team looked at each over in confusion, as the last thing they saw was a blue person come out of nowhere. The next round, Soos only just started moving but Luc was already hiding in the bushes. He snuck around them picking them off, one by one. Until the round had been won, for blue team. As the rounds progressed, the once bored silent crowd began cheering like a madhouse for Luc. The underdog amazed the crowed as he dodged lasers, infiltrated their ranks and cleared out their team in under a second. The scoreboard was 9:9, the entirety of the crowd was on the edge of their seat, Luc kept a cool demeanour while Soos entirely stopped playing just to watch. The enemy team hid in a corner of the map, their guns shaking, nerves ready to blow. Suddenly a single laser shot was heard in the distance, it hit the body of an enemy. Vaporising his body instantly. The enemy team captain shouted something to his team mate. Immediately a enemy revealed himself from the bushes and snuck up behind Luc who was on top of a ridge. Luc heard the footsteps behind him, he turned around, but was too late. The enemy tied his legs and arms together, the enemy captain proudly walked up to him. He brandished a knife and held it too Luc's throat, he prepared to the deliver the killing blow. Suddenly Luc head butted him, the knife fell to and poked out of the ground. Luc cut his rope and picked up his rifle, he delivered to shots to both of the stunned guards torso's. He aimed at the captain, and shot. The bullet deflected off him! Luc ran back to process the information, the captain pulled out his pistol. The crowd chanted "CHEATER!" at the red captain, he wildly unleashed a volley of laser bullets at Luc, some barely missing him. Luc retreated to their spawn where and inactive Soos resided. Instantly the captain rounded the corner, he aimed at Soos, and fired. Soos rushed to the keyboard but was too slow. Instead Soos saw the laser closing in on his helpless character. He closed his eyes and waited for his disqualification. Soos opened his eyes suddenly when the crowd gasped, Luc jumped in front of the laser! Soos grabbed the keyboard, and as the final wisps of Luc's character cleared he shot. The laser flew towards the surprised captain, the laser missed his armour by an inch. Instead it hit him in between the eyes. The crowd went wild, the enemy team retreated from their defeat. The host of the tournament pushed Soos and Luc to a pedestal where luc was handed the trophy and shoved to the top spot. But Luc pulled Soos to the top pedestal, they both held onto the trophy with one hand as the crowd cheered. The drive back was interesting, as Dipper kept on saying how awesome we where, Mabel just endlessly praised me while trying not to mention the whole taunting thing. But Soos was just happy with the victory, the trophy and the game. As we got out of the car Soos mentioned "Oh dude i almost forgot, since you won the deal. what did you want?"  
Luc hesitated for a moment before saying "I need you to help Bill."**

 **-End of chapter 2**


End file.
